1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the assisted locking and unlocking of an adjustable steering column.
More, particularly, the present invention relates to means for assisting the locking and unlocking of the steering column with a view to adjusting it by the driver.
2. Prior Art
There already exists, in the prior art, locking devices comprising a fixed cam element secured to a column body, a moving cam element extended by an operating lever, and articulation means coupled to a central spindle mounted between the said cam elements.
However, these devices do not offer the user sufficient sensitivity or optimal ergonomy.
In fact, in the unlocked position, there is a clearance between the moving cam and fixed cam elements thus, giving a faulty feeling.
Moreover, the unlocking is carried out with constant and too little effort for the operator to feel any resistance, thus rendering the adjusting impractical.
Furthermore, the unlocking may accidentally occur from excessive impacts and vibrations.